To improve the efficiency of an RF power amplifier, envelope tracking can be used. Envelope tracking means that the supply voltage of the power amplifier is changed with the transmitted output power of the power amplifier. The best efficiency can be reached by using a DC-DC converter for this generation of the supply voltage.